Opinions, They're Worthless
by Kagura Hale
Summary: Opinions are often disregarded and pushed to the side. Or "duly noted". However there are those opinions that are important and require a serious answer in response. So, what happens when a situation like that comes up? How would you respond?


"Opinions are like testicles; you kick them hard enough and it doesn't matter how many you got." Eri said as she stared defiantly at the man in front of her. He was tall, or at least taller than she was, and he had silver hair that was combed back from his face. He wore the typical Akatsuki robe but left the top open to show off his Jashin pendant.

Eri had to admit to herself that while she had enjoyed the last four years being in the Akatsuki, she didn't wholly understand some of the members sometimes, for instance Hidan. While he was often getting into some stupid argument with Kakuzu over him taking too long with his fights or Kakuzu going on too many bounty hunts, he did have his charming side. This was sort of odd to _ as she noticed he really was only friendly with her. He loved to pick on Tobi, yell at Kakuzu, be pissed at Leader, and give Deidara dirty looks—sometimes—plus other things. Yet he was always nice to Eri. She didn't get it. It was like he was a completely different person around her, the real him. She may have found it odd but that didn't mean she didn't like it.

"Well that is… something." Hidan replied after a brief pause from Eri's statement.

"You don't believe me?" She asked.

"It's not that, it's just that's a really fucking weird way to put it."

Eri cocked an eyebrow at him and stared intently into his eyes "Well how would you put it?"

Hidan opened his mouth to speak but then stopped, realizing he didn't know how to answer that. So he closed his mouth and took a moment to think of something, only to come up short of any possible answer. "I got nothing." He said finally. "But opinions are important, they show that people have the free will to speak their mind."

"But when they're challenged people usually tend to back down. Or they give a futile fight in attempt to not embarrass themselves. Opinions are merely what you think about something but it's not fact. I could say right now that I think Jashinism is stupid and has no meaning—" Hidan went to protest but Eri held up a hand to forestall him, "But that would just be my opinion. Which isn't true by the way." She said to reassure her friend that she wasn't against him. "But you on the other hand would throw out your opinion at me that it's the best thing in the world. However that's just your opinion and it has nothing legitimate to back it up because some people would in fact think it's stupid. That's just how it is."

"I'd have to agree with you there." Hidan replied.

Kakuzu walked by not a minute later and scoffed at the two as they sat in the lounge of the hideout. He made a harsh comment on how pathetic they both were and Hidan just about got up and beat the shit out of him; however Eri stopped him and told him it wasn't worth it.

That didn't mean that Hidan wouldn't get him back later when she wasn't around.

He never really did like Kakuzu. The only reason they were partners was because Kakuzu had been the only one that couldn't die if Hidan tore him to pieces. Other than that there was no other reason that Pein had placed them together.

Pein of all people knew how terrible Hidan and Kakuzu worked together but there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't spare anyone else to Hidan and risk the death of a valuable Akatsuki member, so he just made the two get along—or at least he tried to.

"Do you mean that?" Eri asked to Hidan's previous statement. "Or are you just agreeing with me for the sake of it?"

"No I mean it." Hidan said. "I mean, thinking about it that way makes it seem a lot easier to just really know that Kakuzu is an ass."

Eri laughed at him once he said that and also saw Kakuzu's glare from the corner of her eye as he walked away. Hidan and she really got along, better than most. For instance, it was rare for either to start a fight with the other or get pissed off at each other. However, when that did happen it took a bit for them both to calm back down. But those instances practically never happened—only twice that anyone could remember—so things usually tended to be good between them.

"Hidan…" Eri started then hesitated. She saw Hidan look at her questioningly but she felt herself backing down, "Never mind." Then she forced a smile and did her best to make it look genuine.

Hidan looked at her skeptically and was about to ask what was on her mind when she got up and stretched and then said something along the lines of getting food. She then walked into the kitchen and left him alone with his thoughts.

For the rest of that day Eri had sort of been avoiding him because she didn't want to explain what had been on her mind. However it was constantly on Hidan's mind as he tried to figure out what it was she had been going to say. He never knew her to be distance or shy like she was now and he sort of saw it as he had done something wrong. He didn't know what but he wanted to make it right.

When it was dark and everyone had been starting to go to bed he snuck into Eri's room—knocking first—and found her to just be sitting in her bed, her head resting in her hand and her elbow resting on her knee while her other hand just casually draped over her legs. She was obviously deep in thought but as she saw Hidan come in she smiled and scooted over in her bed so that he could sit next to her.

"So what's been going on with you?" Hidan asked as he sat next to Eri "You've been avoiding me ever since this morning."

"I'm sorry," She said as she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed "I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Hidan asked as he scooted closer and placed his chin in both hands and then his elbows on his knees—acting overly interested.

Eri giggled at him and looked away from him for a moment before returning to meet his gaze and inwardly telling herself she could do this. "Well, I've been thinking about everything that's happened since I joined the Akatsuki; all the peril and fun. It sure hasn't been dull, I'll admit that. But then I think about all the people I've met here… and when I think about you… I… just can't help but wonder…" She stopped there and left Hidan wondering.

"Wonder about what?"

"Just…" She then sighed heavily "I wonder if there could ever be something between us." She said as she clung to the small amount of courage she had right now. Hidan stared closely at her and listened to her every word. "I mean, we've known each other forever and… I know that if something like that happened there would be your religion to think about. You had said that you either had one love forever or sacrificed the girl to Jashin…" Her voice trailed off and she looked away, Hidan couldn't make out her words but he knew where she was going.

"Eri," he said as he turned her face towards him. "Would you even want to be with a guy like me?"

"I'm always willing to try something new." She said with a smile and he chuckled at her.

He then kissed her and her eyes widened in surprise but then they slowly closed as she placed her hand on Hidan's cheek and deepened the kiss. They pulled away not long afterwards "I just hadn't done anything because I didn't know how you felt about the whole Jashin thing."

"I'm willing to accept it. Perhaps I'll even become a Jashinist for you." Eri said.

Hidan smiled widely at her knowing that she was serious and kissed her again.

So Eri guessed that some opinions were worth the effort. Mainly the ones about her liking Hidan and he liking her. ;]


End file.
